Sense of Sound- Forbidden
by DarkWolfHunter
Summary: "I know it's wrong... but I can't stop what I feel for her." One-shot. Based off of wowaka's Rolling Girl, sung by Hatsune Miku. Miku's POV.


**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on I Just Want to Connect! Here's a year-old tidbit for you patient ones. It's an essay done for my Honors English class. The rules were that I had to convey the "senses or feelings of sound" to the reader _without_ using passive verbs, and believe me, it's difficult. Anyway, I know this won't satisfy you, so please forgive me! **

**Don't like Yuri? Please leave! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this work of fanfiction!**

* * *

"One day I really want to just remain honest about everything, without having to worry about the consequences of my actions…"

...

A lonely girl trudged to school, crunching the crisp autumn leaves drifting on the sidewalk morosely alongside her best friend, a popular and well-known female student envied for her looks, intellect, talent, and charming personality. In the distance, birds chirped merrily and called towards one another as she looked up for a split second to her schoolmate's face, something she hadn't done in a while. Afraid that all the dishonesty would show and everything she had known about her would come to a close, the girl's meandering doubts and suspicions taunted her sensitive mind. She clenched the edge of her plaited skirt intensely. What if she looked at her with the same eyes everyone else did, ones that screamed useless, a weirdo, or a freak of nature; would her friend abandon her too? Without fear for the first time in a while, the girl cast aside her thoughts and broke into a straight stare. The word _b__eautiful_ appeared in her head, and nothing else refused to pop up. But all she could see stood colorless and dull. Her cursory train of thoughts abruptly halted when the girl noticed that her friend had begun to stare back.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered, and relaxed her grip immediately.

"You always say that when it should never come out of your mouth. Everything isn't something to apologize for," her kind, soothing voice reassured.

* * *

He clouted her across the cheek, smacking her sharp enough to draw out a surprised gasp.

"Disgusting," the male classmate spat venomously.

Overwhelmed by the harsh blow, she stumbled backwards and collided into another student.

"Ew! It touched me, how repulsive!"

Clenching her jaw painfully tight, the girl managed to keep a straight face and left the room without a word, slamming the door roughly in the process. The room burst with cruel, mocking laughter. Stranded in the desolate hallway, she clawed furiously at the seams of her now tattered skirt in raw incredulity. Muffled sobs bubbled furtively in her throat, leaking through and past her façade; the lonely girl's hope of an end to her infinite torment finally crumbled.

* * *

It rained heavily that day, pit-patting against the frigid window panes as lightning struck and thunder rumbled outside in the harsh weather. Soaked, sopping sneakers slapped against the tile floors throughout the school building. The lonely girl always looked at unreachable dreams. She made a fuss if you got inside her disturbed head.

"No problem," she murmured, but haven't those words run lost?

Failing again and again, after ending her search for mistakes, it spun again!

Once more, once more, "I am also rolling today."

The girl said again and again, playing with the meaning of her words. Her friend had noticed the commotion earlier and confronted the lonely girl.

"Are you better now?"

"I'm still a ways off. I still don't see the point of all this. I'm going stop breathing now."

The rolling girl reached the end of ruins beyond unreachable colors. Overlapping voices blended and blended.

"No problem," she murmured.

But those words ran lost. _How will you ever turn out good?!_ she asked herself. Even the hill tempting me makes mistakes now!

"Once more, once more, somehow I've started rolling." That girl sang over and over repeating silent words now packed with meaning.

"Are you better now?"

"Just a bit more and you'll see something soon. I'm going stop my breathing now."

* * *

The rolling girl boisterously marched towards the edge of the roof of the school building in a robotic-like fashion. Her prolonged steps pounded across the wet terrace and she linked her hands behind her back, humming half-heartedly.

One more time, one more time, "I'm also on a roll today."

That girl whispered again and again, playing words with a smile. She turned around quickly to face her companion, her long hair whipping through the rain and wind, and flashed a fake grin beneath that mask, but her friend's obvious frown didn't prevent the tears that flowed freely from the girl's eyes, causing her to shift her gaze elsewhere and hang her arms loosely to the side. She gasped as warmth suddenly enveloped her shivering body, soft but firm arms locked in place. Sudden bright, vivid splotches of multiple shades, tints, and hues of colors clouded her senses.

"Are you better now? It's okay. Let's go, you must be so sick and tired of all this."

The dazed girl closed her eyes, effectively stopping her tears, and hugged her friend tightly in return, glad that someone still cared about her and loved her.

Still, the girl let a melancholic smile etch across her exhausted face and thought sadly,

"When did I fall in love with you?"


End file.
